


Demon

by reginaphallange



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angel Jimin, Angst, Bts disbanded, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Flirting, Hellhounds, Hunter Jungkook, I think someone is going to die, M/M, demon jin, kind of funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaphallange/pseuds/reginaphallange
Summary: Where Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi and Taehyung makes a deal with a crossroad demon to make their dream of debuting come true and end up getting more than they bargained for.





	1. Crossroad

There was an old tale that told the story of a man who wanted to be the most amazing blues player of all time. And to do so, he made a deal with a demon. 

He buried a box with certain things at a dirt crossroad. 

And waited. 

Before he could re-think his decision, a woman appeared. 

The woman seemed normal. 

She seemed.... Human. 

But once she stepped closer to him away from the darkness, her eyes were red. 

She offered the man what he wished, to be named and forever known as the best blues player. And for that, she demanded a price.

His soul.

After he dies, his soul is to be sent to hell.

Gaining the life he so long wished for, he couldn't care less what happens to his soul after he dies.

And so, he agrees.

The demon seals the deal with a kiss.

Ten years later, hellhounds came after the man to cultive his soul for the deal he made.

And since then, the story of the amazing blues player who made a deal with a demon and lost his soul exactly ten years after the deal was made.

*

*

Trainees were listening attentively to Yoongi's story, holding their breaths in horror as the dark room and the lighted candles surrounding them made it more intense.

'wow, that was so scary' Taehyung broke the silence.

'we should probably do it' Hoseok spoke making everyone look at him with raised eyebrows wondering, hoping he was just joking. When he didn't laugh it off, they all shook their heads and stood up deciding that it was time to go to bed.

'Nice job' Namjoon said sarcasticaly to Hoseok who looked at him confused.

'What did I say? I mean, would it really be a bad idea? we'll have ten years of amazing life, we'll know the exact time of when our life is going to end'

'It's really not a good idea Hoseok. Nothing is worth spending eternity in hell' Jimin said shyly.

'I don't even believe in hell or heaven, so it doesn't matter'

Hoseok looked at the boys around him who didn't leave for bed, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung and Jimin. 

'Come on boys, it'll be fun! I bet no one will even show up, we'll just have a good laugh' Hoseok kept pressing the matter until Namjoon sighed and grabbed his phone.

'What are you doing?' Jimin asked.

'Looking for a way to do this properly' he said nonchallantly, his gaze still fixed on the phone screen.

'You're going to do this?!' Jimin sat up peeking at the phone confirming that Namjoon has already found a website with a spell that summoned a crossroad demon.

'Don't take it seriously Jiminie, I'm sure nothing will happen' Yoongi told him and Jimin seemed hesitant to say something but decided against it.

'This is gross' Namjoon said getting everyone's attention before clarifying by reading what he found.

'a crossroad demon can be summoned by digging a hole in the dead center of a set of crossroads and burying a box containing a picture of the mortal wishing to make the deal, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat.'

'well that's gonna be a problem' Hoseok spoke thinking profoundly of a solution as the others did the same.

Jimin looked around at the guys seriously thinking about a way to get the graveyard dirt and the black cat bone before he sighed thankful this would stop them from going ahead with their plan.

'oh!! I know where to get them!!' Yoongi said bringing hope back to the other guys who didn't need to press him too much.

'There is a shop that sells charms, we should get a gamblr's luck charm' they guys kept staring at him confused, 'they use black bones charms in them. and we can get the dirst from a graveyard, it's no big deal, it's just dirt'

Everyone agreed and cheered as they figured everything out, deciding to use all their images in the box thinking that if they didn't, they won't be able to see the demon if he did appear.


	2. Red Eyed Demon

'This must be a joke' Said Hoseok trying his hard not to laugh as he and the other members eyed the guy standing infront of them.

They were all standing in the middle of a dirty crossroad looking at a guy who seemed to be slightly older than them, wearing a shiny yellow tracksuit and holding a chicken wing in his hand munching on it.

'a group call, I didn't have one in so many years. Make it fast boys, I still have the rest of this to finish' he said wiggeling the chicken wing. 

'You're a demon?' Namjoon spoke through his laughter making the so called demon grunt in annoyance.

'ya!! I said make it fast!'

'alright, alright. We want to be the most succesful music band in history' Hoseok said and the demon sighed.

'seriously, I swear if I get another call from a rockstar wannabee I'm gonna ask to be transfered. Music these days is already bad why do you particles insist on making us poor creatures suffer? forget it, go, don't call me again. I don't do music related deals' he turned around and was walking away while the boys stared at eachother in confusion.

'hey, are you sure you're a demon? I mean, we put these stuff as instructed. aren't you forced to make a deal with us?' Hoseok asked walking up to him.

The demon looked back at them rolling his eyes in annoyance.

'Listen boy' as he said that, his eyes turned red as he continued talking 'No one, and I mean, No One, can force Me to do anything. Not you, or you, and definitely not you' he pointed at Hoseok, Namjoon then at Jimin who was standing behind Yoongi 'If you all desire to lose your souls then fine by me, four human souls at once might make me the employee of the month, but I'm not going to do it because I don't want to'

'guys, come on. let's just go' Jimin mouthed pulling at Namjoon's arm.

'what's wrong little angel? scared of me?'

'your hidious face is hurting my eyes' Jimin shot back making the rest of the members look at him surprised by his bold fast response and more by the glare he was giving the demon.

'ha! mind you, you're looking at hell's winner of Most Charming for two hundred fifty years in a row' the demon said confidently fanning his face

'so you're only that old, no wonder you're still so rusty. or are you still having your emo phase?'

'you're pushing your luck with me angel. I was trying to be nice, but if your human friends want a deal, then so be it' The demon said and the boys looked at him happy while Jimin just realised what his actions caused.

'great! now what should we do? should we sign something? make a blood seal?' Namjoon asked excited.

'a kiss. And since four people are making the deal, I'll be nicer and acquire just one kiss. You can choose' the demon spoke as taking a bite from the wing wiggeling his eyebrow.

the four looked at eachother, hesitating for the first time.

'Let's play rock-paper-scisor to decide' Yoongi suggested and the other agreed.

Taehyung lost and he sighed and stomped his feet in annoyance as the other tree laughed and pushed him forward to the demon who took a large step closing the gap between him and Taehyung. He placed a hand on Taehyung's cheek and brought their faces together in a kiss that lasted three seconds before he pulled back and took another bite from the now bony chicken wing.

'well boys, it's been a pleasure. now bye'

and just like that, the demon disappeared in thin air. no smoke, no creepy lights, no thundering noise. He was just gone.

and the other boys stood there staring at eachother wondering if it worked, and when the effects will be taking place. They walked back  into the dorm discussing it more as Jimin insisted on how bad what they've just done was, reminding them they've just sold their souls to the devil for something they could've achieved on their own if they just believed more.

'Jimin-ah, I was meaning to ask this earlier but, why are you so against it and worried? your picture was not in the box, your soul is still yours.' Yoongi said annoyed by Jimin's constant complains.

'but we're friends. I don't want you to spend eternity as Satan's playtools'

'Jiminie, we don't believe in Hell. Nothing will happen to us' Hoseok laughed placing his arm on Jimin's shoulder and pulling him closer.

'Just because you don't does not mean it's not real' Jimin mumbled and they chose to ignore it, pretend they didn't hear him and complete their walk.


	3. Kim SeokJin

The world of humans is fascinating. Music, fashion, food, all these stuff I was never able to experience while I was stuck in hell, a mere low grade labor demon. Only stories brought back by those fortunate enough to experience them.

Unlike in hell, things are daily changing in the world of humans.

I wanted to experience those things too. I wanted to see for myself the luxury those creatures were blessed with.

I worked hard to be recognized as a red-eyed demon and be a crossroad demon.

At first, it was all thrilling. The pleasure of seeing a strong human give in to temptation and greed to the point of giving up eternity for a mere ten years of pleasure.

Fortune, love, success. As years went by, the same pattern repeated itself. It was always the same requests from different faces with similar desires in heart.

And before I know it, the thrill was gone.

Things in hell were more chaotic than they ever were. Earth was a battle field as more and more humans seized to believe in either hell or heaven, this was good for the crossroad business, but it made the tension between heaven and hell worsen.

I personally didn't want anything to do with all of this. This whole quarrel between heaven and hell was dull to me. Even if war was to arise, demons like me are the first to fall as casualties, we held no special meaning to either hell or heaven.

All I wanted was for humans to stay in this world. For if not for them, I won't be able to enjoy the only thing I still find interesting.  
Food.

They always seem to find a new way to make it better, tastier. No matter how much I eat, I can't have enough.

Ever since I came to earth, I believed food was the best thing to lay eyes upon. But one call for a deal changed my opinion.

It was when I saw him, the angel.

I've never seen one before, and at first I thought I was looking at God himself.

He was so bright, brighter than the sun. He radiated warmth and peace. Just standing in front of him made me feel at ease, like all my sins were forgiven.

But I knew that was just illusion.

For a demon like me who spent eternity seducing and dragging souls that were meant for heaven to hell, I knew forgiveness was not possible.

As fascinating and thrilling it was to stand face to face in front of an angel for the first time, I hated the emptiness I felt once I was away from him.  
It was dangerous, I knew that being so close to a warrior of the Lord is dreadful to us demons, but it was easy to notice there was something wrong with that angel. He wasn't the same as what stories I heard about angel encounters told. Stories of demons blown to dust by angels without hesitation. But this angel seemed reluctant to do so. He even allowed me to stand face to face with him And talk to him with disrespect. And those humans he was with, why were they calling for a demon when they had the grace of an angel beside them?

I thought it was a trap, so I even refused to make a deal, which is something I've never done before. But he didn't even let his wings show.

And that's when I realized, he was hiding.

They didn't know they had an angel among them, and he didn't want them to know.

There was something wrong with that angel, and I was intrigued.

So here I was now, sitting in a room full of sweaty teenagers after asking a favor back from a twister. Those creatures can twist reality to what ever they desired.

'why are you here?!' the human with the worst haircut spoke as he and his companions from last night stood behind him with the angel.

'I'm giving you the chance to be the best band in history, the least you expect is for me to make sure you don't get eternity stuck with bad music' I watched as they realized I was here to stay.

'but how are you going to explain your presence? ' just then a couple of guys came speaking to me casually like we were lifetime friends, showing the four humans and angel that me fitting in was not an issue. For starting that moment, I was to be known as Kim SeokJin, a sure member of their band.


	4. BTS

Ever since BTS made their debut, it was very obvious they were going to take over the world. Their fanbase is getting bigger by the day, each song they drop tops the charts, what ever thing they promote becomes a best seller. They went from a small company's new hip-hop group to a worldwide sensation.

Without being able to justify it, anyone who come across their art could not help but be mesmerized and joins the fandom.  
There was no other denying it; BTS are now the most popular kpop group in the whole world.

Every time their popularity is displayed, when they are recognized on the street or when a foreign TV show mentions them, one member lays his head back and let out a strong laugh then goes on and on about how it was all thanks to him. When that happens, the other members rolls their eyes and ignores him, all but one member. Jungkook.

Jungkook had joined the company after the deal was made and was never made aware of it. For him, all the fame they were now enjoying is purely thanks to their hard work and honest feelings. So when Jin acts sassy claiming it all to be thanks to him, jungkook first laughs it off as one of Jin's jokes. But lately, he was starting to think if maybe it wasn't just that.

Jungkook first noticed the never ending tension between Jimin and Jin. The adorable member was warm and protective to all members but Jin. He would always glare at him and ignores him at all costs. Jungkook assumed first it was due to some kind of episode the two had when he was still not introduced to them, but his suspicious only grew after spending more time with the members and noticing how extremely positive they were in getting famous and winning all competition.

Even though they were hard working and their music was amazing, he still couldn't brush off the feeling that something wasn't normal with how fast they were getting popular, for he knew many bands and artists with the same qualifications as them, and even better, yet they never reached the same scale as them.

And that's when Jungkook decided to find out exactly what was the other members hiding from him.

**********

The day they had no schedule, everyone was sleeping late enjoying the much deserved break. Everyone but two members who never feels tiredness, sleep, hunger or thirst.

'Wassup angel' Jin cheerfully let out as he gets in the dancing room and finds Jimin sweating on the floor.

'I'll dust you up, get out' Jimin warns out of breath but Jin just laughs and sits in the back of the room watching Jimin get back up.

'You should teach me the new choreo, Hobie's busy teaching Namjoon lately' Jin says earning a glare from Jimin through the mirror 'don't give me that look, aren't you tired of it already? We both know you can't do anything' jin adds laughing.

Jimin turns around storming towards jin grabbing his clothes forcing him to his feet.

'I warned you so many times to not push your luck with me you disgusting demon. You don't know who you're dealing with' Jin trembled speechless as the holly power so close to him reminded him of the risk he takes provoking an already angered angel.

'I like it when you get all physical' Jin managed to say hiding his fear behind a suggestive smile.

Jimin didn't get the chance to reply as the door opened and Jungkook froze in place watching the two share such intimacy.

Jin only smiled while Jimin pushed him away and went back to dancing.

'Why are you guys here so early? Pdnim told us to get some rest' jungkook asked as he went to sit beside Jin.

'I'm not tired, I need to exercise for the next comeback. I can see you through the mirror, you know' jimin added as he noticed Jin mimicking him talking making jungkook laugh.

'JK will help me learn the dance, right?' Jin places a hand over jungkook's shoulder earning a grunt.

'Agh why does it have to be me? Not to be disrespectful hyung but you're just so slow. I really don't know how you managed to make it this far with your skill'

'Ya!! I'm the visual, my job is to look handsome. If not for me you bunch who'd be just a bunch of potato heads dancing and singing in a basement somewhere. You should really appreciate me more you brat'

Jungkook stared at him in silence before looking at Jimin

'Jimin-Hyung, you think it's too late to switch him with someone else?' Jungkook asks with a serious look on his face making jin slap him on the shoulder and stand up.

'You guys are not fun at all, imma go play with Joonie instead' Jin said walking out of the dance studio laughing to himself.

He walked towards Monstudio, his hand was on the doorknob to it when a long familiar jolt went down his spine.

He was being summoned.

Not for a deal.

He was being summoned by the king of hell himself.


	5. Hell

Hell was a chaos. More chaotic than Jin remembered.

  
Ever since he decided to join BTS he had become a low key demon, he stopped going down to hell unless for the usual trimester reunions to discuss boring stuff that he mostly slept through.

So when he felt the summoning signal of the king of hell himself, he knew things were about to go down.

'What's going on?' He asked a fellow demon dressed in a pyjama and holding a mug of coffee who was standing chatting with other demons whom shared the same nervous look as everyone in the gathering arena.

'This must be really serious if the king himself had summoned us, I hope no one was foolish enough as to break a contract'

'I know right! Remember that one guy who decided to let the human he made a deal with off the hook? Even killed the hellhound who was after him! I heard he's still being tortured' a demon chimed in the conversation.

Looking around, Jin noticed only crossroad demons were summoned.

Everyone stood still and silent as the huge gates of the arena opened and a middle aged man dressed in a black suit walked in and moved directly to the king's throne to sit on it.

A young man stepped in front of the throne handing the king a scroll before moving away.

'Alright, so, everyone's here?' The king asked in an Australian accent making the demons look at each other confused as to how are they supposed to know that.

'Anyway, those absent are to be marked as traitors and exterminated. Moving on now.' The king said in a hurry throwing the scroll behind the throne not caring where it landed.

'We, my boys, are in a war. I'm saying this cause i'm sure some of you who have forgotten they were demons and started living as stupid humans don't know this. Anyways, Many of our comrades are dying every day, either by the blades of the angels or by those stupidly annoying hunters. So this meeting is held to discuss two major points.

First is: get your heads out of your asses and start acting like fucking demons! You lot are crossroad demons. Your job is to encourage and make deals, not to help humans!! I don't care if it's a nine year old brat making a deal to get a new toy! A deal is a deal, you make the deal, you seal it, ten years later you get us a soul! I mean, looking at the numbers of soul and deals made in the past two years, half of you didn't make a single deal! Why's that?'

The king looked down at them waiting for a reply, but no one even dared to look up at him. They knew this was a serious matter and he was already pissed, so nothing was worth to be the target of his anger.

'Which bring me to my second point. I'm officially calling a major soul collecting campaign. Any deal past five years from today's date is to be collected and to be turned into a demon.

No exceptions. I want all souls to be collected during this week. Any demon who fails to gather all his deals during this period is to be exterminated.'

Everyone stood in shock. They were never allowed to breach the date of the contract, to be granted that permission now meant hell was short on souls and they needed them to have more demons to fight the angels.

'Any questions?' The king added sitting back on his throne.

'Emm, my lord?' Spoke a voice in the crowd getting everyone's attention as they waited for his question.

'Yeees?'

'What are we supposed to say to the human? I mean, we promised them ten years'

The king just stared at him as everyone did knowing he asked the wrong question.

'Excuse me darling, did you mistake hell with Walmart? Are you a crossroad demon or an employee at the warrantee service of Microsoft?'

'Cr...crossroad demon' the demon answered nervously.

'Well there you go! Now go get me some souls!!'

As he spoke the gates opened and everyone moved as fast as possible to get out.

Demons were already going through their lists of deals pinpointing the location of their clients. No one wanted to fall behind on this assignment in fear of their own safety.

Even SeokJin, knew he had to do as told. Going against a direct order from the king of hell himself is suicidal.

All he had to do is locate the client, send his name and location to the check out service and they'll be in charge of assigning a hellhound after him. All he had to do is be beside the client at the last moment to turn him into a demon instead of his soul going down to hell to be tortured.

'Any deal past five year' SeokJin mumbled to himself, he had so many deals made during that period, so he better start working or he might not make the deadline.


	6. Hellhounds

Two days passed by and between the preparations of the new album, learning the new choreographies and jumping all around the country collecting souls, SeokJin was having a hectic schedule.

No one among the band members seemed to point out his sudden disappearances or his change of character as he went from overly cheerful and annoyingly loud to somewhat calm and seemed deep in thoughts most of the time.

All but Jungkook.

He didn't shy out from pointing the sudden change of SeokJin's behavior as the members gathered to have dinner together the first time in a while.

'He's right, is something bothering you?' Namjoon point out after Jin denied Jungkook's worry.

'Guys, are you seriously worrying about me?!' Jin joked out emphasizing the word me pointing to himself with a smirk.

The members exchanged a knowing look before laughing and going back to eat as they told Jungkook to forget it and let him be.

Unconvinced and worried for his bandmate, Jungkook decided to have a private talk with him later that night but when he walked into SeokJin's room he wasn't there. This didn't settle well with him as he was sure he saw the guy walk into his room less than five minutes ago and didn't spot him walk out of it.

He had no idea what to make out of the situation, and seeing how the other members behaved earlier, jungkook now was certain something fishy was going on and he was the only one not informed.

That night, Jungkook was jolted out of sleep by Namjoon's scream. The leader sat up in his bed sweating like a pig, breathing so hard.

'You ok?' Jungkook asked worried, this was the first time Namjoon had experienced such a thing.

'Crazy nightmare' Namjoon was still trying to calm his breathing as Jungkook asked him what was it about. 'Nothing, just some crazy dog' he replied getting back under his covers to get some more sleep while Jungkook sat there watching him for a while and didn't go back to sleep until Namjoon's breathing seemed to go back to normal.

**********

Four days passed and only three remained before the one week was over. SeokJin was already past over half of his list and among the people left are the four members.

'Oh well, it was fun' he nodded to himself as he signed the form with their names and handed it to the return demon employee.

As soon as Jin came back to the house he knew something was wrong. The members were all sitting in a circle looking deep in thought, with no other option, he went and sat in the only empty spot on the circle while asking them what was wrong.

They kept their silence a little longer before Namjoon spoke.

'I'm gonna cut right through the chase, are you collecting our souls? '

Jin kept his poker face as he stared right into the leader's eyes while aware of the looks on the other members. Looks of scariness, confusion or hope. He could tell they all already knew the truth yet still hoped for it all to be their imagination.

He knew by sticking around them during this period this confrontation was bound to happen, once their names were assigned to a hellhound, humans start experiencing nightmares then illusions before the real thing came to them. And when they realize what it was, he'd be the first questioned.

'wow, I knew this is going to happen but I admit I didn't think you guys would realize what it was this fast' he laughed it off breaking the eye contact with Namjoon.

'you liar!!!! We had a deal!! Ten years! We still have five years!! ' Taehyung yelled standing up and the others followed suit.

'guys guys, I really don't want this to come between us. We had fun together! I thought we were building something special, something that can last forever.'

'you tricked us! You broke our contract!! '

'we can't die now!! We're in the middle of a comeback! What would our families think? And our fans?! How will they behave towards Jimin and Jungkook after we're all gone so suddenly?!! ' jhope yelled out pointing a finger to SeokJin and not even trying to keep his calm.

'aaaaaaaalright this is getting too dramatic for me. This was fun guys, nice doing business with you but it's time for me to say bye and let's never meet again'

As SeokJin stood their looking confused as to why he didn't teleport and was still in the room with them. Even when he tried to stand up, he couldn't.  
It was then that he noticed Jungkook walking close to him with a cup of water. Eyeing him suspiciously, he held his breath until, as he feared, Jungkook spilled the water all over him sending him into a wave of pain.

'holly water? Seriously kid? ' Jin hissed still not able to move.

'yeah well, you're not the only one who had been keeping secrets' Jungkook replied moving the carpet under Jin just enough for the red drawing on the floor to be seen.

'I know what you are demon, and I also know a spell that can send you back to hell for a very long time'

' wow, I expected Jimin to know this, but you?! I admit, this never crossed my mind. Where did you learn all this kiddo? ' Jin was getting nervous, if Jungkook had managed to somehow find out about the spell to keep him in one place, then he didn't want to take the risk and doubt he really knew the spell to repel him back to hell. He was trying to gain some time to think of a way out or to confuse them, but they were all watching him silently.

'guys, I'm serious. This is nothing personal. You think I wanna do this? To you?! There's nothing I hate more than breaking a promise, especially to my friends. But I have orders. I'm just doing my job'

'we're not your friends, we never were' Namjoon said then nodded to Jungkook who started reciting the words he had memorized a short while ago.

'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!'

' an exorcism? Seriously? ' SeokJin said as Jungkook spoke the first two words, but soon after the smile on his face faded as pain started to be visible on his face. His body squirmed around as the other spoke louder by the second articulating every word. Right as Jungkook spoke the last word SeokJin started screaming with his head tilted back.

The other members watched in awe and anticipation, waiting for this to be over, and hoping for their lives to be back to normal.

It didn't take long for Jin to stop screaming, but to the others' horror, his screams turned into loud laughter as he stood up and walked calmly to Jungkook.

'I admit, I'm impressed. But too bad for you boy. You picked the wrong demon to mess with' he raised his hand sending jungkook flying back hitting the wall.

'just a friendly advice, next time you draw a devil's trap, make sure to draw it right so that you wouldn't accidentally break it yourself' SeokJin moved the carpet showing the trap that was drawn on the floor was wiped out slightly on the side. Something that had happened when Jungkook revealed it with his food and unintentionally wiping a part of it.

'and as to your ritual, cause I'm sure you're so confused as what exactly had happened. I mean, I'm a demon and that was a perfect exorcism, but next time do your research and make sure the demon is using a vessel, and not his own original body' as he said that, he turned back to face Jungkook with his eyes fully red.

'but I'm really surprised guys!! You really thought sending me back to hell is gonna end this? Guys guys guys, I told you already, I'm just doing my job. I don't hold the contracts I'm just a salesman.' his eyes went back to normal as he watched them standing at a distance from him looking at one another, waiting for one of them to gather up enough courage to speak.

'you could've warned us. We're not afraid to die, we knew this was going to happen when we sealed the deal. But not now, not like this. You could've just told us ahead, we might've found another way!' Yoongi finally spoke for the first time that night

'how long do they have left? ' Jimin asked calmly.

'not much, a day, two at most' Taehyung broke down as he heard this while the other three lost all colors from their faces.

'I'm really sorry, I wish there was another way'

And with that, SeokJin disappeared leaving them to their destiny.

****************************************

Alright guys, to all of you here and for clarifications, here's a picture of the demon trap Jungkook used


	7. Crossroad II

If there was something you wanted badly, would you consider giving your soul in exchange for it knowing after your death your soul is to end in hell tortured for eternity? 

Would the fact that you're an atheist change the result of the deal? 

' I can't end up in hell because I don't believe in it.' said so many who ended up in hell after the deal. 

Do you think any of them told himself that their deal was worth the torture that waited for him after death? 

Whether you believe in hell or not, a deal is a deal. 

Hell is there waiting to be fed on ignorant souls. 

******

As weeks passed by, BTS was no longer. 

The once most popular band mysteriously disbanded as five of its members suddenly disappeared.

'due to a major miscommunication among the members about the future vision of the band, it was with great misfortune that the company and members agreed to break the band after which five members decided to break their individual contracts with the company due to additional personal reasons. We ask fans all over the world to understand and respect the personnel life of all members. The journey BTS held together with everyone was and is to always remain in our hearts and memories. '

Such was the statement BigHit released three days after realizing the five members disappeared with no explanations and the remaining two members took leave with no intentions of joining the company again. 

Everything was a chaos, so many answers were left unanswered and Jimin and Jungkook made it their main goal to find the one responsible for all of this. 

Kim SeokJin. 

They've watched their friends fight against invisible hell creatures; hellhounds. Those creatures of huge size and with a hunger to kill might be shaped as dogs but they are nothing but killing machines controlled by the king of hell. They'd chew onto your skin and bones until your soul is no longer in your body, putting you through the amount of pain being eating alive causes. 

  
Six months passed and the duo was finally able to trace the demon's traces to a far small town on the borderline of the country. The fact that he was spotted there for the past week left them one week to corner him before he left for another spot according to his pattern. 

The pentagram was ready, painted on the ground, the ritual was ready nearby and the box with the crossroad demons summoning ritual was being buried by Jungkook as Jimin stood beside him looking around. 

'What?! ' SeokJin said as he appeared. 

'you don't look surprised' Jungkook took a few steps away from the demon who looked nothing as the funny easy going seokJin he grew familiar to. 

The demon was still in his usual vessel, but he clearly looked tired and annoyed. 

'I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. And I'm telling you, sending me back to hell or even killing me won't do you any good and won't bring your gang back. ' 

Jungkook looked at Jimin waiting for him to nod before looking back at SeokJin 

'we're not here to kill you, we want you to answer our questions. We already know hell has been collecting souls to turn into demons and our friends were one of them. We want you to tell us where they are' 

SeokJin started laughing with his head laid back as the two stared at him, not looking any amused.

'you two... Really think this is easy right? They're alive, and even though they're demons who cares. We're friends and we can get over anything as a team, right? You... You humans, disgust me. I'm sick and tired of you insignificant particles walking all around thinking you're the best in this world like you own everything in it! You think becoming a demon is nothing? Your friends were tortured in hell for years!! Any idea what that do to you? You idiot would be lucky if they even remember you' SeokJin walked until he was inches away from Jungkook.

'I know. I don't care. Where are they? ' Jungkook asked staring into the demon's human eyes. 

Trying to walk away, SeokJin fails and realizes he had stepped into the pentagram circle immobilizing him and not allowing him to use his demonic powers. Before he could question it, jungkook started reciting a spell. SeokJin tried to laugh it off expecting him to be attempting another exorcism, but to his surprise, Jungkook was reciting a binding spell. A spell that'll make SeokJin attached to him, forced to answer his calls no matter what.

'Seriously kid? I didn't know you liked me this much! You're binding me to you? '

'not him, me' Jimin pointed as he cut the palm of his hand letting his blood drip into a bowl. 

'what?! Are you crazy?!! Binding a demon to an angel?!!! Stop him!! ' 

'it's because he's angel that he's the best choice. This way you can't hurt him to escape ' jungkook clarifies as he finished the spell and walked back next to Jimin. 

'what? Wait, you know? OK just out of curiosity, how did the Brat who didn't know about anything ends up knowing this much stuff? ' SeokJin asked confused at how naturally Jungkook replied to Jimin being an angel. 

'Jungkook is a hunter, he had been hunting demons even before joining BTS. So I advice you to behave around him. Now tell us, where are they? ' Jimin was staring right at Jin's eyes forcing him to gulp nervously as he was once again reminded of the great power an angel held.

'I don't know. As I said, they were in hell for a long time by hell's calendar. They can only become demons if they accepted the deal to do it in exchange of being tortured for all eternity. Last thing I know about them is that they all took it but I have no idea where they are.'

'well find out ' Jimin ordered. 

'yeah sure, just give me a second to find them on facebook and position them cause that's how easy it is' Jin said sarcastically and Jimin raises a hand sending the demon flying away slamming into a tree. 

'listen to me demon, the only reason you're still alive is because you're useful. Now if you're telling us you're not of any use to us, I have absolutely no reason to hold back' 

With eyes filled with terror, Jin watched as light came out of Jimin's body before it formed huge wings behind him as he walked closer to him with an angel blade in his hand. The ultimate angel weapon, the long silver triple-edge dagger. 

'ok OK!!!!!! I'll find out!! I need time, but I'll find them, I promise!! ' the demon called out in horror.

'you have a day' Jimin said before Jin nodded in understanding and disappeared. 


	8. JHope

The day the two spent waiting for Seokjin to get some news soon ended and they stood in the abandoned storehouse in silence.

Jungkook glanced at his phone.

'Well, the day is over'

On that signal, jimin spoke SeokJin's name. The demon appeared before them unable to defy the order spoke by his binder.

'You guys are on the clock' he joked but no one laughed or smiled 'lighten up a little' 

'Speak, where are they?' Jimin ordered.

'I told you yesterday it's not easy' 

'What's so fucking hard about it? You go down and ask around or something!' Jungkook yells.

'Well excuse me if I'm not the most popular demon down there right now. Apparently hanging out with stupid kids wearing make up and playing bandmates isn't the way to gain popularity in hell. Besides it's total chaos in there right now'

'So you're saying you're useless?' Jimin said walking closer to SeokJin with his blade withdrew.

'No, wait up, man you're so on edge, I didn't say I didn't find anything, I just said it wasn't easy' 

'Well talk!!' Jimin ordered wanting to get this over with. He never grew to like the demon when the others were still around and he sure wasn't going to start tolerating him now.

'I was only able to find Jhope, wasn't hard at all to be very honest'

Giving them the location Hoseok was in, Jungkook realized meeting him might not be as he thought. The place hoseok was nightly seen at is a nightclub that's known among hunters to only allow demons and inhuman creatures. If a human, let along a hunter and an angel tried to get in they will surely be killed on the spot. Jungkook was confident of his fighting skills, but not enough to take on a whole nightclub of creatures.

Figuring the best way was for SeokJin to find him and bring him to meet them.

'What? I don't want to, I don't like that place it's so noisy and has a terrible menu, besides from what I  heard hobie is really upset with me for some reason and has been saying some mean things he would do to me now that he's a demon too. So no, not doing it'

Jimin and Jungkook looked at one another as SeokJin pouted crossing his arms facing away from them.

'You go with him, demons can tell what am I but you've been on hiatus for so long I'm sure no one there would recognize you.' Jimin instructed and SeokJin grunted expressing repeatedly how he didn't want to go. 'Leave him he'll probably just cause you trouble. I'll keep an eye on him' he added withdrawing his blade.

*************

The address SeokJin gave jungkook wasn't hard to find, even the fake name he told him to give the bouncer did its work and he was in with no trouble. The only thing now was to find JHope in this dimmed place with loud music blasting through the speakers.

After the long narrow corridor he walked in from the entrance, he found stairs leading down to the crowded dance floor where human looking men and women danced or just stood bobbing their heads with drinks in there hands as they attempted a conversation.

Soon as he reached the bar the song changed and the crowd started to cheer loudly, driven by curiosity he pushed his way through to where the circle was centering.

To his delight, there was JHope giving a show with his amazing solo dance moves. The crowd cheered and clapped encouraging his moves to get more passionate.

Even though his hair was slightly longer than what jungkook remembered and was now dyed flaming red, Jungkook smiled to himself as he saw his friend was still the same dancing maniac. 

As the second verse started, JHope grabbed a girl from the crowd and started dancing with her. More like grinding to her while the cheers got louder. The girl, obviously not objecting the physical intimacy, wrapped her arms around JHope's neck before dropping down on her knees and turning to let him face her back then sliding up as slow and close she could manage to his body.

The song came to an end and Jungkook followed as JHope grabbed the girl from her hand and led her in the crowd to a door that read emergency exit.

By the time Jungkook walked out after them, JHope already had the girl pinned to a wall with his mouth on her collarbone and his hand lifting her leg bringing his crotch closer to her pelvis. 

Taken by surprise he didn't notice the door slamming shut behind him making the two in front of him jolt their heads towards him annoyed.

'Kook? Kookie?! Is that you?!' JHope stands away from the girl who grunts in disappointment.

'Hi Hobie' Jungkook waves a hand shyly, still taken back.

JHope notices Jungkook eyeing the girl before giving her a peck on the lips and instructing her to walk back in.

'Call me' she said smiling flirtatiously handing him a small piece of paper with her phone number on it.

JHope doesn't hesitate to walk to Jungkook and engulfs him in a hug. He hugs him back feeling his goal of bringing his friends back together starting to realize. 

'But, what are you doing here?' 

Jungkook tells him briefly what he and Jimin were doing since they last met. At the mention of SeokJin JHope's gaze changed .

'You know where he is right now?' 

'I'll gladly take you to him' Jungkook smiled knowing exactly SeokJin deserves whatever JHope had planned to do to him.


	9. Angels and Demons

As soon as JHope laid his eyes on Jin, he mumbled a curse and went right to punching him in the face.   
The other two stood there watching SeokJin on the floor covering his face receiving a punch after the other from an angry looking JHope.

'dude not the face!! Not the face!!! ' SeokJin kept yelling.

'I'm gonna kill you, you fucking liar! '

'Should we stop him now? ' jungkook asked Jimin after a minute.

'let's wait some more' and so they waited until JHope stood straight huffing.

'I'm gonna kill you' he told SeokJin who was still curled up in his same spot covering his face.

'hobie, you think you can postpone killing him for a while, we still need him' Jungkook said.

JHope turned to reply but froze as his eyes found Jimin.

'oh wow, Jimin you're.... You're shining '

Realizing JHope was now able to get a glimpse of his angelic grace, he smiled nervously waiting for further reaction. But to his relief, JHope smiles and walks to engulf him in a similar hug to which he gave Jungkook.

'so we really did have an angel looking after us' JHope joked.

'and what a great job he was doing ' Jin said sarcastically receiving glares from all three. 'fine I'll shut up, sure go ahead. Keep on blaming me. All I did was my job but no one even question him for not warning you.' his words fell on deaf ears as JHope pulled Jungkook and Jimin into a group hug.

'yoongi's going to flip when he sees you '

'you know where the others are?!! ' Jimin, Jungkook and Jin exclaim. The friends delighted while the demon confused.

'Yoongi and I have been together for a while now since we took the deal together. Taehyung and Namjoon were still in hell by then' JHope said. Jimin and Jungkook exchanged a look, both too curious to stop the urge to ask him of what happened in hell. But the one who got the courage to ask was none of them.

'so you two were the crybabies who begged the hardest? Boy I heard Taehyung lasted more than Taehyung. That kid sure is tougher than he looks' Jin was talking not noticing the stiff atmosphere his words caused. The three were back to glaring at him.

'fine I'll go, you guys lost all sense of humor ' he said before disappearing.

'are you ok? ' Jungkook asked and JHope smiled to himself.

'come on, I'll take you to Yoongi' JHope ignored Jungkook's question.

************************  
'I told you stop bringing your hoes here!! ' yoongi's voice came from a room as soon as the three walked into the small apartment.

'you sure? I brought company ' JHope replied.

'that was a one time thing!! I'm not having a four... ' Yoongi froze in place as he saw Jungkook and Jimin standing beside JHope.

'Jungkook.... Jimin? So it's true. You're an angel' Yoongi, unlike JHope, was not smiling. 'is that blood? ' Yoongi notices the blood in his hand from when he hit Jin and he hurried to hold his arm to check it closely.

'oh yeah, I run into another old friend.'

'the crossroad demon? '

'they got him on speed dial ' jHope pointed to the two who were still standing silently by the door.

Yoongi ignored them and pulled him inside a room to clean his hand.

'that was.... Something ' Jungkook commented.

'I'm going for a walk' Jimin walked out of the apartment wrote Jungkook could stop him.

Both of them knew the reason Yoongi wasn't very welcoming was due to Jimin's nature, so giving him some time to adjust to it was not such a bad idea. Jungkook walked towards the room hoping to ease things up with yoongi.

Standing by the door, he saw the two sitting on the side of a bed kissing passionately.


	10. Angels and Demons 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the JinMin ship start

'what? ' Jin said. He was annoyed to have been called by Jimin so soon after what happened.

He noticed they were standing in a dark alley alone with Jimin staring intently at him.

'you're lying' Jimin pinpointed. 'you know exactly where the others are, don't you? '

Jin stood silently, neither confirming nor denying what Jimin said.

Jimin had taken his time to think about everything as he wondered off. From the first time he met The other members, to when they decided to make a deal with a demon and he made the mistake to not stop them. Back then, the idea of being discovered as an angel terrified him. If word got out of his whereabouts his few allies in heaven won't be able to cover for him anymore, and that was something he spent three hundreds years trying to avoid.

But now that his friends safety was endangered, he promised himself to do whatever he can to save them. What he didn't take into consideration was that his friends were now demons. And as all demons, it's in their nature to hate angels and be scared of them.

JHope wasn't surprised upon seeing him, neither was Yoongi. Which led him to the conclusion of them already knowing what he was. Someone else in hell apart from Jin knew what he was and used it to turn them into demons.

He knew souls in hell taken from deals are tortured for eternity, or spared in exchange of being servants of hell as demons, and the more the human had a grudge in his heart the easier it was to change him.

'it's ok, I don't want to know. As a matter of fact, I don't want you to tell Jungkook' Jimin said.

'things weren't as smooth with Yoongs as it were with Jhope, ha? I hate to say this but, I warned you. Your friends are not what they used to be anymore. And those two are the ones who fled from torture soon. Man the other two are a fun show to watch, especially sweet little Tae Tae. You won't believe this but he was still in hell four days ago. Even I'm impressed.' Jin stopped talking as he noticed Jimin taking out his blade.

'you know what this means, right? I've got no use of you anymore '

'what? What are you going to tell kookie then? And I didn't want to bring this up in front of him since I know it's such a sensitive topic. But I might have a little solution to your little problem' Jin said taking a step away.

'what are you talking about? '

'I can bring you back to heaven. You'll be back a hero, none of them will even dare to hint to your sin'

Jimin stood baffled not sure if Jin really knew or was just finding excuses to save himself.

'so how about we make a deal so you be sure I'm not lying, you spare my existence and I get you back to heavens. Deal? ' Jin asked when Jimin kept standing still.

'fine, but if you tried to trick me'

'yeah yeah, you'll send me to the nothing. I get it, lets just kiss' Jin finished Jimin's words as he walked closer to him.

Jimin sighed telling himself what a bad idea this was, to make a deal with a demon.

'make it quick'

Jin leaned in watching closely as Jimin closed his mouth and stared back at him. He smiled as he thought to himself of the possibility of being the only demon to ever kiss an angel.

As soon as his lips touched Jimin's he felt the surge of energy seeping into him. The kiss made him feel light, feeling all his existence's worth of bad deeds forgiven. It felt like something he had lost even before he became a demon. Innocence.

'that was not quick' Jimin commented as Jin lifted his lips from his, their faces still inches apart.

'I'm kissing an angel, can't blame me for wanting to cherish the moment'

'are you going to let go of me now or do I have to kick you? ' Jimin said and Jin noticed his hands were on the back of Jimin's head and his lower back. He quickly retracted them and stepped away from him his lips still tingling.


	11. Acceptance

Jin and Jimin walked back to chaos in the apartment. JHope and Jungkook were yelling while Yoongi standing between the two failing to calm them down. 

'what's going on? ' Suga sighed relieved to see Jimin. 

'it's nothing, really' 

'nothing?!!! You two!! These two!!!! ' Jungkook yelled pointing his finger between JHope and Suga trying to find the right word. 

Jimin watched the angry Jungkook in confusion wondering what could've possibly happened in his absence that caused him to snap at the people he gave up so much to find. 

'we're together! We're fucking! We're dating! Call it whatever you want! You don't have to accept it! ' JHope yelled back. 

'what?' 'wow' said Jin and Jimin in unison looking at Suga for confirmation. 

'it's not that I don't accept it but it pisses me off!! Do you have any idea what Jimin and I went through to find you? We spent all this time worrying about you when you two were here playing Romeo and Juliet!!'

'I didn't ask you to find us, he didn't ask you either. Do you think we couldn't have found you if we wanted to? You came all this way because YOU wanted to! We didn't wanna be found especially not by an angel and a hunter!! ' JHope yelled back silencing everyone. 

'so you want us to go? ' Jungkook said and all he got as a reply is a deep sigh from JHope as he looked away from him. 

'Jungkook, let's calm down and give it a minute' Jimin attempted to make things better but Jungkook was already at his limits as he stormed out of the apartment. Confused by what to do, he gave Suga an apologetic look before following him.

'Jungkook you have to see things from his side. He must've been angry because of the way you reacted to his and yoongi's relationship. You know Hoseok would never say anything to hurt anyone ' 

'oh ho ho, thing is, is he still the Hoseok you know' Jin spoke making Jungkook stop abruptly and jab a finger in his chest. 

'who told you to talk?! Shut up and go find Namjoon and Tae!' 

Jin stared at him before slapping his hand away. 

'listen up you little punk. I'm not your bitch to order around. If I had helped you this far it's because I wanted to, not because I'm scared of you. If you're too stupid to realize your friends are not who they used to be anymore, then fine. But don't you dare go take it out on me. You wanna find the other two? Fine, do it yourself' and he disappeared. 

'Jungkook ' Jimin attempted after the boy stayed silent for a few seconds. 

'what? You wanna leave too? Go ahead' Jungkook said with his head down. 

'I'm not going anywhere. But you have to calm down. Jin is right, they've changed and we can't blame them. They've been tortured in hell by demons and that's nothing to take lightly. But we knew that already and you yourself said we're to fight to bring them back to our side even if it meant we had to fight them. Don't let what JHope said get to you, don't leave and give him another reason to let the darkness take over him. He's our friend, let's prove it to him'

*

'got something to say? ' JHope asked as he noticed yoongi staring at him after everyone left. 

'you overreacted, you didn't have to go that far'

'I didn't lie' JHope sat on the couch exhausted while yoongi stood in front of him. 

'you made it sound like we didn't approach them cause we hated them. You know very well that wasn't the reason'

'I know, and that's why it's better off this way. I'm sure now we don't belong together anymore, especially after seeing Jimin'

'he must have his own reasons' yoongi sat beside Hoseok and held his hand to help him relax. 'whatever decision you make, I'll support you. I wish we can all get back to the way we were but I guess it's too late to change things now. But I still have you and I'm not ready to lose you' 

'were you always this sweet? ' Hoseok smiled up at him holding their intertwined hands up to his lips and kiss Yoongi's fingers. 

'guess I still deserve my stage name' he smiled back before leaning towards him and kissing his lips. 

The two were startled by the sound of the apartment's door opening. Jimin and Jungkook stood their taken back by the view for a moment. 

'why are you back? ' JHope asked maintaining his calm while feeling Yoongi's hand squeeze his.

Jimin looked at Jungkook urging him to talk. 

'I don't care what you are, you're Hoseok and you're Yoongi, you'll always be my older brothers. And if us two staying is bothering you,well get used to it cause we're not losing you again'


	12. Taehyung

Things seemes to have subdued a little. Jimin watched as Jungkook, Yoongi and Hoseok sat eating together laughing about some irrelevant thing. This calm was pleasant but he couldn't help feel uneasy. After all, it has been three days since Jin left and he didn't contact him since.

The demon promised to have an effective way to bring Jimin back to heaven even talked him into making a deal with him in exchange of his life.

Jimin couldn't also help worry about the wereabouts of Namjoon and Taehyung. The two had been tortured the longest and Jimin knew that the longest a soul is torture the more corrupted and evil it turns.

He stayed quiet for three long days and his curiousity and worry were getting the best of him. He went out under the pretext of getting fresh air to a back alley and called out to Jin knowing their binding spell will force him to obey.

'what?' Jin snarked as soon as he appeared infront of Jimin.

'I'm sorry did I bother you?' Jimin said annoyed.

'Yes actually this is the worst time you could've called, I was in a meeting. hurry up what do you want I have to go back before they notice I'm gone' Jin seemed to be really worried looking around expecting to be jumped on in any moment.

'I'm not calling you to chat, we had a deal'

'Listen, I can't do anything right now, things are really messy in Hell and if I try anything suspicious, say like meeting up with a wanted Angel, I'm gonna be killed. Not sent to hell killed, sent to the nothingness killed. So I'd really appreciate it if you refrain from calling me, trust me I always keep my deals, just I can't keep it if I'm dead you know.'

'trust you?' Jimin snickered 'You're a demon' Jin run a hand on his face really eager to leave.

'Jimin, I kept your secret for six years. If I really wanted to sell you off I would've done it already'

'Angel' The two jolted back as the familiar voice spoke behind them.

There was Taehyung standing galring at the two.

'Tae?' 'crap' Jimin exclaimed as Jin cursed at the sight of the obviously angry boy infront of them.

'ok bye' Jin hurried to teleport back was unable to as Taehyung pointed a finger at him and said 'You're not going anywhere'

'Tae' Jimin said trying to get his attention. He was able to sense something very different in him, the amount of dark energy he had felt from Jin and any other demon was nothing compared to the one he was feeling now imitating from Taehyung.

He needed to get as far away from him as possible.

But to his horror, he wasn't able to teleport too.

'I knew you'll eventually lead me to him, enjoy the nothing' As Taehyung said this looking at Jin, he was distracted by Jungkook running into them calling Jimin.

Jungkook froze in please as he saw Taehyung standing with the two. Oblivious to the situation, he hurried to engulf him in a hug that wasn't returned.

'Tae, I'm so glad to see you again'

Taehyung stared him up and down before glaring at Jimin and dissapearing.

'I'm screwed' Jin said as Jungkook stood there confused asking what just happened.

*

'what?' Jungkook asked after Jin had finished explaining unable to believe what he just heard as Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin sat silently listening.

'He's not a demon? that's great!'

'no, no it's not. I told you already Taehyung managed to witstand the torture for a long time that even Alastair, Hell's grand Torturer couldn't break him. But he brought him to a point where he couldn't refuse any deal to get him out of hell as a human. Your friend took the Mark of Cain'

'The what?' Jungkook asked starting to feel how dangerous the situation is as all color drained from Jimin's face upon hearing the name Mark of Cain.

'God locked the darkness away where it could do no harm, and he created a Mark that would serve as both lock and key, which he entrusted to his most valued lieutenant, Lucifer. But the Mark began to assert its own free will, revealed itself as a curse, and begun to corrupt. Lucifer became jealous of manand God banished him to Hell. Lucifer passed the Mark to Cain, you know, Adam and Eve's son, who passed it to Taehyung.' Jin explained.

'Then can't we just take the mark away? burn it or something. Or make him pass it to someone else'

'The mark can't be destroyed. No one in his right mind will agree to take the Mark and we can't give it to anyone just to free Tae, The Mark gives its holder infinite powers, not even Angels can stand against its power and Demons are powerless against it. Even if we managed to take off the Mark without passing it to anyone we'll be unleashing the darkness in the world and the world is already fucked up enough' as Jin answered his question Jungkook felt powerless. He couldn't think of any way to help his friend.

everyone sat in silence thinking about whathad just been explained to them. Jin looked around before he spoke.

'I guess this is a good time for some good news' The others looked at him unimpressed thinking he was just being sarcastic.

'I found a way to turn these two back to humans'

upon hearing that, Everyone sat up waiting for further explanation

'there is this ritual that cures a demon without damaging the vessel. though there is a 98% it won't work and kill the vessel or the person performing it or both'

'How did you find it? I never heard of any thing like that' Jungkook said suspicious.

'oh well you didn't live as long as me. I already heard of it years ago, but I needed the past few days to confirm it and find out the exact ritual from reliable sources' Jin said this looking at Jimin who looked away annoyed. 'aren't I your best friend or what' he added smiling watching as the mood got slightly better with the new hope he was giving.

'So what do we do? how does it work?' Hoseok asked excited.

'time for a visit to a confession booth' Jin said standing up.


	13. LOVE YOURSELF

If you're reading this, congratulations you had won a once in a lifetime chance to be yourself. 

No matter what your color, gender, age, religion, sexuality are, just know that you're not perfect, and there's nothing wrong with that. 

We all hear perfect this, perfect that. But what is perfect? 

Perfect by definition is to be completely free from faults and defects, to be as good as it is possible to be. 

Perfect takes away all your flaws and struggles, the things that made you who you are right now. 

Embrace your flaws, be proud of the cracks in your skin. They're proof you've had a hard life and you wanted to earn your stay in this world. 

You're not perfect, and you don't have to be. 

You're enough the way you are.

I pray you all find your happy place on earth, to achieve inner peace and love yourself for who you are. 

Life is too short to be living in someone else's dream.

Love yourself, and love other people. 

Always try to walk a mile in someone else's shoes before you try to judge them. Treat people how you want to be treated. Only by this, everyone can love themselves and we can contribute in ending Violence. 

#EndViolence #LoveMyself #LoveYourself

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone here taking from their precious time to read my fanfic. I really love you all and your comments, though as silly as they might be, are at times the only reason I hold on. 

I know loving yourself is the hardest thing to do especially when you are surrounded by hatred and negativity all the time. So let's all try to be the ray of sunshine in our surroundings, let's be the hope to others until he can all proudly say:

I survived, BTS helped me survive, and I made them proud by helping other people survive. 

I may not have the words to heal your wounds, but I have an open mind and a heart ready to brace anyone who's in need of someone to listen.

I love you all.


	14. Confession

It was dark and silent as the group of various creatures sneaked their way into the entrance of an abandoned church. 

'Are you sure this place will work?' Hoseok asked as they stood carefully studying the demolished place.

'A church is a church. The place never loses its grace.' Jin clarifies before he clapped and added 'alright then, who'll do the honor?' 

The others looked at one another before Jungkook sighed realizing he was the only human among them, hence they only person who can do it.

'So all i have to do is confess all my sins?' 

'Yupe, all of it. Leave one sin and this whole thing won't work. So you go in there and let your heart out' Jin was still smiling even as Jungkook glared at him.

The group moved around as Jungkook got in the confession booth. Hoseok and Yoongi sat silently together at the entrance while Jimin stayed inside looking up at the broken crucifix before Jin stood really close to him.

'What?' Jimin asked irritated by the taller guy silently standing.

'Nothing, i was just thinking perhaps you have something to tell me' jin said smiling.

Jimin pretended to think before he shook his head and denied it.

'Oh come on don't be shy, just say it' Jimin was still silently looking up ignoring Jin so he stepped up infront of him blocking his view.

'Want me to say it for you? You're sorry you doubted me thinking i was just fooling around. You're thankful I found this ritual and you'd love to thank me for helping you all the time. '

Jimin snorted at his words.

'You sure think so highly of yourself.'

'You're not denying it. That's enough for me right now' his smile turned mischievous as he leaned so close to Jimin's face and adding 'but soon enough I'll be needing more than just words' 

His eyes shifted down to Jimin's lips making him attempt a step back that was stopped by Jin grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to him.

'What do you think you're doing?' Jimin asked horrified watching behind at the two still obliviously sitting talking calmly.

'I feel weird' jin said before resting his forhead on jimin's shoulder and slowly wrapping his arms around him.

Flustered, Jimin didn't know how to react to the sudden skinship he grew unfamiliar with since the breaking of BTS.

'We're in a church and you're a demon, that's normal' he was frozen in place not acknowledging Jin's hug.

'Not that' Jin whispered right in Jimin's ear before he planted a kiss on his neck making him pull back.

'What do you think you're doing!' Jimin scolded placing his hand over the place that was kissed.

'We've already done it once' Jin defended

'That was for the deal you can never tell anyone about it, never mention it again, and never think you can do as you please with me!' Jimin was watching his back making sure the others didn't see the scene while Jin just nodded at the scolding not seeming to regret.

'If that's the issue then I don't mind you being the one in control, I'm fine with both' 

'It's this attitude of yours that annoys everyone and makes them hate you' 

'So it's not because I'm a demon anymore? Then I'll take that as a compliment' Jin said smiling.

Jungkook walked out of the confession booth after what seemed like forever saving Jimin from coming up with an answer.


End file.
